Well Blow Me Down
by ClaireStar
Summary: This is what happens when you do too many drugs, kids. You end up writing fanfiction like this. Summary: A truth is revealed.


It had been an ordeal, but finally the group was together again and safe. They had found new survivors they could trust. Routines were again established, supplies were gathered, and people started to reconnect. They might not have been relaxed, but the fact that they had found each other was comforting.

Daryl looked at the three women working together, then moved quickly and with catlike grace away from the courtyard. Carol's head jerked back like a cat who'd gotten a face full of cold water. She dropped the hammer she was using on the grass and turned to Michonne, a strange look on her face. "How old did Daryl tell you he was?"

Michonne shook her head. "He never did."

Carol turned to the young woman. "How about you, Beth? How old did Daryl say he was?"

Beth said, "He said he was 28. Why?"

Carol looked grim. "He told me he was 42. And what did he tell you about those scars on his back?"

Michonne said, "He said he tore up his back going over a chain link fence. What did he tell you, Beth?"

Beth looked confused. "He said all men have them."

Michonne now had a stony look on her face. "So tell me, Beth, did you and Daryl ever, you know, hook up when you were on the road together?"

Beth blushed and looked down. "Yes. We agreed to keep it our secret, though. He was afraid it would break Carol's heart." She looked at the other woman with tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Carol. We just had so much in common, and I've never been in love before." She looked away, clearly remembering something that had touched her profoundly. "We both cried after the first time."

Michonne had moved from flinty to furious. "He told ME that he was worried that Carol was too fragile and would commit suicide. I didn't know you very well, so I agreed."

"He told ME that he wanted to keep it special and private and between us." Carol spat out the words. "Because he was shy about that stuff."

Beth's mouth dropped open. She tried to speak, but no words came out.

"I'm going to kill him," Michonne said, grabbing her katana.

"Wait." Carol grabbed her arm. "Let's think about this."

Michonne and Beth looked at Carol in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the men worked together on repairing the outer wall of the compound.

One of the new men, Sawyer, looked carefully at Daryl. "I know you. From before."

Daryl looked uncomfortable, then muttered, "Sorry if I robbed you or beat you up."

The other man shook his head. "No, it's not that." His brow furrowed as he thought deeply. "Are you Cap'n Dixon, the Love Pirate? The guy with the Jolly Roger Pickup Method?"

Daryl looked at him in shock.

Sawyer smiled, gaining confidence. "I saw one of your seminars- you were amazing. I got so many women after that. I almost didn't recognize you without your pencil mustache and your pirate costume."

At this point all of the men had stopped working and were staring at Daryl.

He sighed, then smiled ruefully. "You got me." The men roared with laughter.

Tyreese said, "I've heard of you. Wow, whole walker thing must have been a big change for you."

Daryl smirked. "Not that much." There was another burst of laughter.

At this point Rick turned and walked silently away from the wall toward the house, his shoulders down.

Tyreese's eyes followed Rick. He looked sharply at Daryl. "The Jolly Roger Method works on women AND men, doesn't it?"

Daryl said, "A gentleman does not kiss and tell." They looked at him in shock. "But a pirate surely does, ammIrite?" He exchanged high fives with the men, except for Tyreese, who was running toward the compound, looking for his sister.

* * *

An hour or so later, Carol, Michonne, Sasha, Beth, Mrs. Mcleod and Jeannette were exchanging notes after their conversation with Tyreese. They had opened a bottle of whiskey Jeannette had been keeping for a special occasion.

"So do we make him walk the plank?" Mrs. McLeod said angrily. Carol shrugged philosophically. "You know, I've been thinking about this, and I think the answer is 'no.'"

Michonne looked at her in surprise.

Carol said, "Well, to be fair, he did provide some mighty fine bootie." The women snickered.

Jeannette said, "Yeah, he definitely knew how to bury the treasure."

Sasha said, "He sure shivered my timbers."

Mrs. Mcleod nodded enthusiastically. "Man knew how to work his hornpipe."

Michonne finally burst out laughing.

Carol smiled. "Then it's agreed. We don't tell him that we know. But everyone, keep using protection. We don't want anyone to end up with, err, barnacles."

There was a chorus of "Aye aye, Matey."

Beth had been silent until now. She looked around at the group of drunken women and delivered her verdict, "You are all a bunch of freaks." She ran off to her room.

Sasha looked after her in concern.

Michonne waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, Sashy. She just needs to get her sea legs."

Jeannette said, "We'll all be fine as long as we don't run out of alcohol and condoms."

Carol nodded. "And pirate sayings."

Michonne nodded solemnly. "Yarr."


End file.
